


Is It Really Halloween? Huh.

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linktober 2020 [31]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Halloween, Happy Halloween, Kakariko Village, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Short, can you believe its over guys?, final for linktober 2020, i can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Thirty-One: HalloweenHalloween 2020 feels differently than any other Halloween.
Relationships: Link & Renado (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Linktober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948612
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Is It Really Halloween? Huh.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

To Sky, it didn’t feel like Hallows Eve. It just felt like any other day.

They were on the move again, heading towards where Twilight said a town was. In the morning, everyone had breakfast before packing up and leaving. Sky didn’t think that the others knew what it was, no one mentioned anything about it.

Then again, lately, nothing felt ceremonial.

There was just a feeling missing in the air, the feeling of mystery and pumpkins and fears and _Hallows Eve._ But there was nothing in the air. No sign of monsters (both figuratively and, luckily, physically), no smell of pumpkins, no children laughing, nothing.

Sky trudged along after everyone. He didn’t even celebrate Hallows Eve, why should he be so upset about the lack of it? Not once in the month did anyone mention this holiday, and he only remembered it purely by chance.

Well, just because the group wasn’t celebrating it doesn’t mean someone else wasn’t.

They were walking in the middle of Hyrule Field as the sun rose higher in the sky. A slight chill brushed passed them and Sky shivered. In the distance, he could see some iron gates.

“Come on,” Twilight said, “we’re nearly there.”

“Where are we going, again?” Sky asked.

“Kakariko Village.”

Twilight’s Kakariko Village was small, and surrounded by large rocky hills. As soon as they stepped into the village, Sky could see decorations spread throughout the village. Pumpkins lined all of the doorways, each being carved into a face to scary away demons, and some people wore masks of monsters.

It was starting to feel more like Hallows Eve.

“Link,” a man called. He was an older man with thick brown hair and was wearing some ornate robes. “It’s so good to see you again.”

Twilight turned to the man, a smile on his face. “Renado!”

“You’re just in time for the celebration,” Renado said. He looked at the others. “Who’re your friends?”

After a brief introduction of what their names were, and Sky learnt that Renado was a shaman, Twilight asked, “What celebration?”

“Hallows Eve,” Renado said.

Four blinked. “It’s Hallows Eve?”

“Yes.”

“How did we _forget_???”

Renado smiled at Four’s antics. “Well, it’s never too late to join. The sun hasn’t set yet, so you have a few hours if you want to design a costume and attend.”

“Yes.”

“I thought everyone didn’t care for Hallows Eve,” Sky said. “No one mentioned it all, lately.”

“You remembered and you didn’t say anything?” Four asked.

“…Yes?”

“ _Why_?”

Sky rubbed the back of his head. “No one mentioned it lately, I don’t even know how I remembered it.”

“Alright,” Time said, “let’s just calm down. We know now, Four. It’s not to late to do anything.”

Renado nodded. “Yes. My daughter can help you prepare if you like, she’s with the children now. You’ll find them inside the sanctuary.”

As the group moved through the village, Time said, “It’ll be interesting to see what you do for Hallows Eve.”

“You celebrate it differently?” Renado asked.

“We all do.”

Renado thought for a moment. “Fascinating. I’d love to hear the different ways you celebrate. And I hope you enjoy our Hallows Eve celebration.”

“Happy Hallows Eve, guys!” Twilight cheered.

“Happy Hallows Eve!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> And I hope you enjoyed Linktober 2020!


End file.
